No me dejes ahora
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Feliciano escribe una carta a su hermano Lovino, contándole acerca de cómo empezó a tener sentimientos hacia él.


_¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_

― ¡No me dejes! ―

Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque sabía de sobra, que eso no serviría de nada.

 _¿Cómo te pudiste ir?_

―Suéltame Feliciano, ya te lo he dicho, me voy ―

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, a la vez que las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, azotando la calle.

― ¿Es que te vas con él? ―

―Si me voy con él o no, no es de tu incumbencia ―

―Pero... ¿¡Y todo lo que tuvimos que luchar juntos!? ―Nunca se le había visto así, pero estaba completamente destrozado, tanto así que estaría por perder el control, algo que nunca le pasaba ― ¿Vas a tirarlo todo por la borda, importándote poco todo lo que hemos sufrido?

Romano no lo miró a los ojos, solamente se dedicó a ver sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y se sintió la peor basura del mundo, porque era verdad todo lo que decía su gemelo, era verdad que se iba con Gilbert.

Sin embargo, trató de no hacer notar sus sentimientos.

―Te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia, bastardo ―Tomó nuevamente sus maletas y dio la media vuelta para poder marcharse de ese lugar.

Si bien no podía abandonar su país, no quería seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su ex amante.

― Entiendo, entonces solo quiero mostrarte algo, pero mírame a los ojos ―Pidió entre sollozos.

El mayor accedió y se volvió para poder mirarlo, inmediatamente Italia de norte se tiró encima de él, juntando sus labios en un beso, beso que fue cortado rápidamente por Lovino, al empujar fuertemente a su hermano hacia atrás.

No dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente tomó la maleta y cerró la puerta con él fuera.

 _¿Por qué me dejaste aquí, solo?_

 _Los recuerdos me atormentan día y noche. A veces sueño con tu sonrisa y despierto con tristeza al saber que ya no estás más conmigo. ¿Es que nunca me amaste?_

 _Recuerdo aquel muchacho que yo solía ser, cobarde pero sonriente... ahora no soy más que un torpe inútil que nunca tiene una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro. Ludwig y Kiku me preguntan qué me pasa ¿Está bien contarles acerca de nuestro amor prohibido? No, no es algo que tú quisieras, aunque yo haya querido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo. ¿Teníamos este destino desde el inicio?_

 _Tengo tantas preguntas que necesito hacerte y como no estás, es tu foto en la cómoda la que tiene que escucharme murmurarlas por la noche, es esa fotografía en la que sales con el ceño fruncido, como siempre lo tienes, mientras comes una rebanada de la pizza que hice ese día. La tengo enmarcada porque es mi fotografía favorita._

 _Suspiro, mientras más recuerdos llegan a mi mente, como la cinta de una película interminable que se reproduce en mi cabeza, haciéndome recordar con claridad todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos._

― ¡Vamos Feliciano, estarás bien en casa de Austria, deja de llorar! ―El niño representante de Italia del sur intentaba calmar a su hermanito menor, el cual lloraba al saber que serían separados.

Desde siempre he estado muy apegado a ti.

―No quiero irme, todos ellos me dan miedo ―

―Hungría va a estar contigo y ella te quiere ―Le intentaba convencer.

― ¡Pero...! Sacro Imperio también me asusta ―

―Mira, si dejas de llorar y te vas tranquilo con Austria, prometo darte un beso cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿Sí? ―Le prometió, algo que en ese entonces era algo tan inocente para dos pequeñas naciones que no sabían acerca de la crueldad del mundo en el que nacieron.

―Sí ―Respondió el pequeño, a la vez que caminaba hacia donde Roderich le esperaba, tomando su mando para poder marcharse de ahí.

 _Recuerdo ese día, donde me prometiste aquello que iniciaría con todo esto. No puedo negar que me enamoré de Sacro, ni que alguna vez en mi adolescencia sentí algo por Austria, pero puedo asegurarte que aquello se acabó en cuanto te volví a ver, ese día en que por fin pude irme de casa de Austria y lo primero que hice fue buscarte._

 _Estabas en la casa de España y a pesar de que él te daba la libertad de irte, jamás fuiste a visitarme, ni siquiera cuando España iba con Austria a hablar, aunque ahora sé que solo iba para poder pasar tiempo con Gilbert y que Francia se les unía... pero ese no es el punto._

 _Siempre pensé que te habías enamorado de Antonio, nunca lo pude aclarar._

 _Cuando fui a verte después de tanto tiempo, noté que no solo yo había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente, tú también lo estabas y debo decir, que si no fuera porque tenemos el mismo rostro, no habría sido capaz de reconocerte de lo cambiado que estabas._

―Lovino ―Fue rápidamente hasta donde su hermano y lo abrazó por sorpresa, lo más fuerte que pudo.

Fueron tantos años de estar separados, pero ahora podían volverse a ver.

El mayor, al notar a alguien en su espalda, deshizo el nudo hecho con los brazos del otro y se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con esa persona que no era nada más ni nada menos que su hermano menor.

―Feliciano ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

― ¿No te alegras de verme? ―

La verdad que yo no recordaba del todo la promesa que hicimos cuando pequeños, pero tú sí lo hacías, eso me hizo ver que siempre te importé.

Italia de sur lo miró por unos segundos para después darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada de donde estaba el menor.

― ¡Romano! ¿Qué...? ―

― ¿No recuerdas que te lo había prometido? Ahora has la cena, bastardo. ―Suspiró― Iré a preparar una habitación para que te quedes.

― No te he dicho que fuese a quedarme con España, de hecho vengo a llevarte ―El sur italiano, sorprendido, siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, para comenzar a subirlas.

―No puedo hacer eso, no quiero irme todavía ―

―Pero... ¿Enserio no quie...? ―Fue interrumpido por una voz algo emocionada.

― ¡Italia! ―España apareció por la puerta de la casa, con los brazos abiertos para abrazar al menor de los hermanos.

 _Recuerdo que tuve que quedarme en casa de España porque no querías irte, nunca te pregunté el por qué, pero no te obligué a seguirme._

 _Ahora mismo recuerdo que volví a Italia después. Nunca volví a comentarte nada acerca de ese beso, pero ambos sabemos, que ese fue el inicio de todo, aunque claro, comenzamos algo tarde, ya que tú pensabas que estaba enamorado de Alemania y nunca me dejaste confesarte lo que sentía, hasta ese día._

 _¿Lo recuerdas verdad?_

 _Esa noche de navidad, cuatro años después de que la segunda guerra mundial acabara. Nuestra gente aún no se reponía del todo, y de hecho, recuerdo que Finlandia no quería salir como Santa Claus los primeros años después de la guerra, ¿Recuerdas? Por culpa de la ex Unión Soviética fue que Tino inició una guerra de invierno, pero no lo culpo. Y Japón, que no me habló por un tiempo ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? No lo recuerdo bien y tampoco quiero preguntarle._

― ¡Venga! ¿Por qué tenemos que cenar pasta? ―España se quejó mientras veía a Italia del norte traer la bandeja de comida.

―Porque sí ―Respondió Romano

―Pero en navidad se come pavo ―

Feliciano no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo esos dos iniciaban una pelea por la comida, él solo se sentó en su lugar después de servir los platillos y llenar los vasos de ponche.

Bélgica también reía y Holanda solo comía en silencio.

Más tarde, después de que los demás se fuesen a dormir, ambos Italia se quedaron abajo para poder lavar los trastes utilizados en la cena.

―Vaya que España me molesta ―Dejó el trapo sucio que había estado utilizando y se secó las manos en el pantalón.

―No creo que lo haga a propósito ―Cerró la llave de agua y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

― ¡Hmm! No lo conoces ―Se quejó― De todas maneras, es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

El menor asintió y lo siguió por las escaleras, cuando "el piso se movió" y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque su hermano lo atrapó, teniéndolo bien sujeto entre sus brazos.

Aspiró fuertemente el perfume de su hermano y recordó aquella escena en la casa de España, donde había dado su no-primer-beso con su hermano, porque cabe aclarar, que el primero había sido con Sacro, aunque eso ya no le importaba demasiado.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver los ojos de Romano viéndolo preocupado -aunque nunca lo admitiera- cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro para poder besar sus labios en un corto y veloz beso.

―Feli... ―No alcanzó a terminar ya que el Feliciano salió corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se metió bajo las sábanas, no queriendo salir de ahí.

Lovino lo siguió.

En la habitación, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y se quedó mirando el bulto en las sábanas. No sabía que decir pero era ahora o nunca.

―Creí que te gustaba el bastardo patata ―Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, donde se sentó, con la vista fija en aquella sábana.

―Hmmm ―

― ¡Veneciano! —Romano se acercó lentamente, quitando de ahí la sábana que cubría al menor, para poder quedar frente a frente. — No te escondas en la sábana.

—Ro-romano —

—Te preguntarle una sola vez y quiero que seas honesto —El menor se sentó en la cama, para poder verlo mejor —... ¿Qué... sientes por mí?

Feliciano se sorprendió por esa pregunta, pero se limitó a responderla con sinceridad, ya no había nada que ocultar.

—Te amo, Lovino —

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el mayor de los hermanos se lanzara hacia él para poder unir sus labios con los de Veneciano, quien aceptó con un poco de timidez.

—También te amo, bastardo —

 _Los demás años fueron para mí, los mejores de mi existencia, ya que te tenía a ti conmigo para hacerme feliz ¿Por qué será que me hacías tan feliz? No sé, ahora mismo no lo sé, pero esa felicidad que me hacías sentir, se ha convertido en tristeza desde que te marchas te para no volver jamás ¿Hice algo mal para que ya no me quisieras?_

 _Romano... hermanito... ¿Qué hice mal?_

 _No escribo esta carta para darte lástima, solo quiero confesarte todo lo que e estado guardando por años._

 _¿Sabías que una nación no puede suicidarse? Rusia me contó que él ya lo había intentado antes, y no solo él, también tú ¿Quieres saber si yo lo he intentado una vez? Pues sí._

 _Ahora mismo quisiera volver a hacerlo, tal vez esta vez tenga excito al ser ahora una sola nación... pero no puedo, porque aunque no quieras verme más, jamás te dejaría solo en este mundo en el que ha aprendido por las maneras más crueles de que es un lugar malo, tanto para nosotros como para los humanos, que aquí nadie sabe valorar el amor, que vale más unos mismo que cualquier otra cosa._

 _No quiero dejarte en un lugar así, es por esa razón que seguiré manteniendo la esperanza, por mí y por ti. Por eso seguiré de pie, representando con orgullo el nombre que se me ha puesto cuando nací._

 _Italia Veneciano, representación de la república italiana del norte._

 _Te amo Romano, recuérdalo._

 _Feliciano Vargas._


End file.
